ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman One (Continuity)
__TOC__ Ultraman One (Continuity) is the sequel of Climatic Battle! Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Faust! and the first series from Excerlics Continuity, taking place in Showa Universe. Summary The arrival of Ultraman One on Earth finds himself merging with One Otari and joining the SACD in battling against a new age of Kaijus. One are joined by his childhood friend; Ultraman Xena and Giga. With motivation from them and his parents Zero and Zeth as well as the seniors from the Land of Light, One eventually recruited his template One Darkness, who renamed himself as Ultraman Kato to repay his human host in the final battle against Belial, the exile from his homeworld after revealing himself as the darkness figure orchestrating the events. The friendship between the four Ultras allowed Belial to be defeated and seal off once more. During the fourth and fifth arcs, One ventured to Scorpio Nova Universe as a veteran with his comrades in combating Virus, a returning antagonist who was estranged from his family members. Virus also allied with Belial and Emperor, as both Ultras received their final arcs here. With Virus attempts of blowing the universe failed at the hands of Genesis Messiah, the latter entrusted One with the power of Genesis. The Ultras present from the Land of Light will join forces with the Scorpium Ultras in ending the threat of Evil Messiah, which was feared by many. A link was established between both universes after the evil deity was killed by One and Cure in their Ultimate Forms as everyone emerged victorious. Appearance Main Ultras *Ultraman One (One Otari) **Normal **Blaze **Agile **Crescent **Sluggers **Wisdom **Rainbow **Hexagonal *Ultraman Xena (Haruto Kenki) **Normal **Armour *Ultraman Giga (Mirai Tomoya) **Normal **Space *Ultraman Kato (Kato Mosa, Sakura Mizuki) **One Darkness ***Calamity **Light *Ultraman Zero (Ran Zero) **Normal **Space Corona **Luna Miracle **Shining **Ultimate *Ultrawoman Zeth *Ultrawoman Lila as Isurugi Yamato *Ultraman Belial **Reiyonx **Ultraman Zero Darkness *Ultraman Virus (Kai Tomoya, introduced in season 4) **Normal **Blank **Demonic ***Bomber **Vampire *Ultraman Cure (Uota Kenki, introduced in season 4) **Normal **Ocean *Dark Sceptor (Ren Tomoya, introduced in season 4) *Ultrawoman Yvon (Sakura, properly introduced in season 5) **Normal **The Sacrifice Supporting Guest Ultras *Ultra Elders *Ultra Brothers **Ultraman (Shin Hayata) ***Normal ***Glitter **Ultraseven (Dan Moroboshi) ***Normal ***Glitter ***Dark **Ultraman Jack (Hideki Goh) ***Normal ***Glitter **Ultraman Ace (Seiji Hokuto) ***Normal ***Glitter **Ultraman Taro **Ultraman Leo (Gen Otori) ***Normal ***Glitter ***Dark **Ultraman 80 **Zoffy ***Normal ***Glitter **Ultraman Mebius **Ultraman Hikari *Ultraman Noa, in the form of Nexus *Ultraman Dyna (Shin Asuka) *Light and Darkness Ancient Ultras *Dark Hazel *Ultraman Emperor *Ultraman Contrast Scorpium Ultras *Ultraman Celestial **Normal **Corrupted *Ultraman Lava **Normal **Corrupted *Ultraman Vader **Normal **Corrupted *Ultraman Trident **Normal **Corrupted *Ultraman All *Ultraman Windy *Ultraman Spectrum: (flashback) Crossover Ultras *Ultraman Reuz （Haruto Shuuya) Kaiju & Seijin Good *Genesis Messiah *Curiums *Terrariums *Magicaliums *Magriums *Shadowiums *Lightiums *Mirroriums *Rainbowiums *Crescentiums Evil *Dinozaur **Dinozaur Reverse *Spider Zetton **Normal **Gigantic Robotic Spider Zetton **Zetton Army: Zetton, Hyper Zetton (Imago and Giganto), Ex-Zetton, Maga-Zetton, Zeppandon *King Magma Fire *Alien Magician *Alien Luna *Armored Eight King *Jurugomo Phantom *Hell-Death *Gatanothor **Ex-Elemental Tanothor **Death Tanothor *Evil Messiah *Deleto *Soulless Ultras **Darklops **Xena Geist **Giga Geist **Soulless One, Zero, Giga, Xena, Cure *Civilisation (Cameo and mentioned) Neutral *Treedon *Voiderium Figure Human Characters *SACD **Toshiwa Kata **Marina Tomaya **Zena Wakura **Johny Tan *Instructor Zara Episodes Season 1: New Warrior *Episode 1: New light Warrior *Episode 2: Summer Weather *Episode 3: Long Lost Friend *Episode 4: Bravery *Episode 5: The Inspector *Episode 6: Evil Clone P1 *Episode 7: Evil Clone P2 *Episode 8: Dark Ultra Brothers Season 2: Return of One *Episode 9: The Fusion Monster *Episode 10: Ghost Phantom *Episode 10X: Xena's Pride *Episode 11: One Darkness Return *Episode 12: One Darkness Game Season 3: Advent of Belial *Episode 13: Like Father, Like Son *Episode 14: Deathmatch Battle *Episode 15: Redemption Fight *Episode 16: Blessings from Gatanothor *Episode 17: Agony *Episode 18: Despair *Episode 19: Hope Season 4: Scorpium Ultras *Episode 20 : The Grudge *Episode 21 : Faith Encounter *Episode 22: King Visit *Episode 23: Magium World *Episode 24: Fears *Episode 25: Facing Destiny *Episode 26: Wrath of Tanothor *Episode 27: Showa Ultras vs Native Ultras *Episode 28: Unsettled Scores *Episode 29: Sacrifice Part 1 *Episode 30: Sacrifice Part 2 *Episode 31: Fate Season 5: The Evil Deity *Episode 32: Arrival of Scorpium Ultras *Episode 33: Origin of Messiah *Episode 34: Cure and Virus *Episode 35: Battle with Deleto Race *Episode 36: Banishment *Episode 37: Road to Slumber *Episode 38: Journey *Episode 39: Purge of Deleto *Episode 40: Evil Messiah *Episode 41: Overcome *Episode 42: True Despair *Episode 43: Arise, New Power *Episode 44: Next Adventure Related Series *Light and Darkness(The Series) Movies *Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus:Darkness Corruption *Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! Crossovers *Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! (progressing) *Ultraman One Versus Ultraman Orion: Unleash the Power (progressing) *Climatic Battle! Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Faust! (finished) *Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Showa Ultra : Cho Final Showdown (finished) *Ultraman One, Draco and Reuz Hyper Battle: Dance with the Dance Spark (uncompleted) Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Zhu Huong Ng Chronicle